Middle ear effusion or serous otitis media (SOM) is a very common condition in children and if not treated in time, may cause irrevocable setbacks in the child's development. However, its epidemiology, etiologies, and pathogenesis are not yet clear. 0 We are planning to have a three day symposium and a one day research conference in order to gather state of knowledge of basic research in middle ear effusions, to determine the scientific rationale for management of this condition, and to delineate and recommend the future direction in research concerning this problem. We are also planning to publish the symposium proceedings and report of the research conference for wider dissemination of our knowledge.